In Your Shoes
by Riz-Mayonnaise
Summary: Un matin, Levi Ackermann, trentenaire acariâtre craint de ses collègues, et Eren Jaeger, geek impopulaire, se réveillent dans le corps de l'autre.


**Chapitre I :**

La lumière du soleil se réfléchissait douloureusement sur les paupières de Levi. Encore à moitié endormi, il poussa un grognement et se retourna sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal. Fichus rideaux translucides, et fichus oiseaux pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils chantent aussi fort dès le matin. Si tenté qu'on soit encore le matin.

Hange avait voulu l'emmener écumer tout les bars de la ville, la nuit dernière – histoire de le consoler de la promotion qu'il venait de lui passer sous le nez. Et aussi parce que, selon elle, il avait ''désespérément besoin de tirer un coup''. Levi avait fait mine d'être offusqué là-dessus, même s'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un et plus encore qu'il n'avait été en couple. Il y était donc allé, mais sans pour autant se faire d'illusion sur ce point. Lorsqu'ils sortaient, lui et Hanji restaient en général en tête-à tête puis rentraient bras dessus-dessous vers quatre heures, en titubant et riant trop fort.

Cette soirée n'avait pas dû faire exception.

Peu importait qu'il soit midi passé car aujourd'hui, Levi avait décidé de sécher le travail. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, mais sus à la culpabilité. Il la méritait largement cette journée de repos. Dix ans qu'il se saignait à blanc pour _Recon Corp_ , dix ans sans la moindre vacance, le moindre RTT tout ça pour quoi ? Qu'on lui refuse le poste de ses rêves au profit de Nick Dawk, _ce sale lèche-boules_. Ouais, eh bien, c'est peut-être pas _un_ jour de congé qu'il devrait s'accorder, mais un mois entier. Comme ça, Erwin verrait enfin ce que cela donne lorsqu'il n'est pas dans les parages.

Levi poussa un soupir de satisfaction, la pensée de ses collègues au bord du _burning-out_ étant suffisamment douce pour qu'il se sente à nouveau tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais avant que cela n'arrive, une drôle d'odeur vînt soudainement lui agresser le nez. Comme un mélange de linge mal séché, de transpiration, de nourriture et de poussière. Et qui provenait de la literie.

Dans lequel _il_ avait dormi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et il s'éjecta violemment du pieu. Les effets de l'alcool ne devaient pas s'être totalement estompés, puisque la tête lui tourna encore. Il tituba donc un peu, piétinant sans faire exprès quelque chose. Levi baissa le regard, et vit qu'il venait d'écraser un paquet de gâteaux vide. Qui était non loin d'un autre... Et d'un autre... Et d'un autre...

« C'est quoi ce bordel. »

Le mot était faible.

Jetant enfin un coup d'œil autour de lui, il avait pu constater qu'il n'était ni à la maison, ni chez Hanji mais dans _une putain de porcherie_. C'était à peine si les meubles et le sol étaient visibles sous la quantité d'immondices accumulée. Partout traînaient des assiettes sales, des vêtements à la propreté douteuse, des emballages de nourriture vides, des livres, des composants informatiques (c'était là-dessus qu'il avait marché), des câbles... Levi, en bon maniaque de l'ordre et de l'hygiène, adorait l'émission _C'est du Propre._ Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait sur un véritable lieu de tournage, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : y foutre le feu et se laver à la Javel.

Parce que se réveiller presque nu dans un lit inconnu après une cuite ne signifie qu'une chose.

Pour en être sûr, Levi commença à chercher un cadavre de préservatif dans tous les recoins. Et c'est alors qu'il était en train de regarder près du bureau qu'il tomba sur quoi lui faire penser que l'absence d'hygiène de son partenaire serait probablement de loin le dernier de soucis.

Des cahiers dans lesquels étaient tous notés la même chose sur la première page :

Eren Jæger

Terminale 2

2017-2018

Le lit une place, les posters de groupes de rock qui recouvraient les murs ou même la saleté générale des lieux tout ça étaient des signes, mais le nombre _impressionnant_ de mouchoirs à papier dans la corbeille le démontrait. Cette chambre appartenait incontestablement à un adolescent.

Point positif : le gamin était très sans doute vierge, ce qu'il lui épargnerait une MST. _Mais pas la taule, ah ah._ (pourquoi il entendait toujours la voix de Hanji dans ces moments-là ?)

 _Merde, merde, merde._

Il fallait que Levi se calme, qu'il réfléchisse. _Inspiiire. Expiiiiire. Inspiiire._ Peut-être qu'il tirait trop vite des conclusions ? Qu'il se faisait des films ? Il devait y avoir une explication logique à sa présence ici. Une explication qui n'impliquerait pas qu'il ait échangé des fluides corporels avec un mineur. Levi se rassit sur le lit – et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Si seulement il arrivait à se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait hier soir.

Quelques souvenirs flous de Hanji et lui picolant comme des trous et dansant (ceci n'arrivant pas sans cela) lui revinrent, mais après leurs secondes boîtes de nuit : c'était le blanc absolu. _Plus rien._

Levi était alors en train d'essayer de retracer le cours de la soirée pour la énième fois lorsque le porte de la pièce s'ouvrit tout doucement, laissant apparaître une jeune fille asiatique dans l'embrasure. _Est-ce que c'est Eren J_ _æ_ _ger ?_ Non, se dit-il, se rappelant aussitôt l'usine Kleenex sur le parquet. Cette chambre _était_ celle d'un garçon. Quoiqu'il en soit l'inconnue du pas de la porte, elle, ne semblait guère aussi avoir plus de dix-huit ans et Levi pria pour n'avoir rien fait avec qui mériterait qu'on lui dédie un épisode de New-York : Unité Spéciale.

Au vue de sa réaction, soit ce n'était pas le cas (ouf !), soit couché avec des trentenaires ne lui posait apparemment aucun problème de conscience.

« Déjà levé ? fit-t-elle sans même le regarder, préférant observer à la place le décor.

...visiblement, » se contenta-t-il, sa propre voix lui paraissant étonnement fluette comparée à

d'habitude.

Elle ne prêta pas attention au sarcasme de sa réponse et continua à inspecter la chambre. Même si c'était fait avec un visage si inexpressif qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec le sien, Levi eut l'impression que son but était de lui faire remarquer sans un mot le désordre alentour. _De le lui reprocher_. Il s'apprêtait donc à rétorquer, quand elle posa enfin son regard sur lui et dit platement :

« Wow. T'as vraiment l'air d'une merde ce matin. »

Levi, surpris, resta coi face à la rudesse du commentaire et Dieu sait que dans ce domaine, il était pourtant expert. Il était peut-être simplement trop tôt pour se lancer dans une joute verbale, trop tôt pour être _Levi_?

« J'avais dit à Jean que c'était pas une mauvaise idée de te laisser boire continua-t-elle en soupirant, comme consterné. Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller prendre une douche avant que ta mère te voit. Ah – et ouvre la fenêtre, ça sent le fauve ici. »

Et sur ces mots, elle l'abandonna – sans même prêter attention à l'air ahuri qu'à présent qu'il affichait. _Sa mère ?_ Il devait avoir mal entendu cela faisait plusieurs années que Levi ne l'avait pas vu et aux dernières nouvelles, elle élevait des Patous dans la Drôme. Soit à xxx kilomètres de là où il vivait.

 _Et c'est qui Jean ?_

Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à la situation. Tout aujourd'hui était tellement bizarre et incohérent. Et flou. _Littéralement_ flou, maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention et Levi se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu boire (ou ingérer) pour que sa vue s'en retrouve affectée. Oh oui, hier serait, se promit-il, officiellement la dernière fois qu'il s'approcherait d'une bouteille d'alcool – ou même de Hanji, tout court. Mais pour le moment, la chose sur laquelle se concentrer, c'était comment quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Après un détour par la salle de bain bien évidemment. Ses vêtements étant introuvables, il fouilla dans les tiroirs à la recherche de vêtements propres et une fois eut, se dirigea jusque dans le couloir en chancelant .

Tandis qu'il y ouvrait vainement les portes en quête du saint lieu, il put constater qu'à l'inverse de la chambre, le reste de la maison était plutôt impeccable. Partout étaient accrochées des photos représentant un couple et deux jeunes enfants. L'un était visiblement la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, ses cheveux noirs alors plus longs et son visage souriant ; et l'autre assis à ses côtés, le très certainement dénommé Eren. Qui aurait pu croire derrière cette frimousse se cacherait un gros porc avec de sérieux problèmes d'onanisme ? La puberté fait vraiment des ravages, soupira Levi alors qui franchissait enfin le seuil de la salle d'eau.

La configuration de la pièce était on se peut plus classique. Néanmoins tout lui donnait une drôle d'impression, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Il balaya aussitôt la chose de son esprit, la mettant sur le compte de la gueule-de-bois. D'ailleurs avant de prendre sa douche, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux conséquences de celle-ci sur son visage. Il se dirigea donc vers le lavabo et là–

« OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Levi se précipita en avant pour mieux voir, le reflet du miroir mimant sa stupéfaction. Dans la glace apparaissait un visage qui n'était pas le sien. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune, plus grand (maintenant qu'il pensait c'est vrai que tout lui avait paru plus bas que d'habitude) et beaucoup plus maigrichon aussi. Sa peau était plus bronzé et ponctué d'acné, ses cheveux beaucoup longs (et sales) et légèrement plus clairs que sa couleur. Mais c'est seulement lorsqu'il vit les yeux bleus éclatant qui le fixait, gros comme des soupières que cela fit enfin tilt.

Il était Eren Jæger (et la puberté avait vraiment fait des ravages sur lui).

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans que cette bouse était sur mon PC. Il fallait que je la fasse partager.


End file.
